


girl caress my body

by oceanicspirit



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 23:26:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11195679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanicspirit/pseuds/oceanicspirit
Summary: Chris is given an interesting birthday gift





	girl caress my body

**Author's Note:**

> belated smut fic in honor of Chris' birthday

There were many things Chris wasn’t expecting for his birthday, and one was his girlfriend surprising him with a strip tease as they got home to his place. As he sat on the edge of the bed, Scarlett had started to sway her hips and caress her sides. He watched with intense eyes as she started to slowly lift up that shirt of hers, red lacy bra showing as the shirt ascended and her hair a bit ruffled as she took it off and threw it to the side. Chris wanted nothing more than to touch her but knew he couldn’t. 

Scarlett knew that Chris was trying so hard to control himself. She knew very clearly that if he didn’t, then this night would end too soon and they didn’t want that. So she then turned around and started to take her pants off, giving Chris a nice view of her lacy cladded underwear and supple ass. Turning back around she started shaking her hips (attempted to shake them like Shakira) as she walked towards him. She took his hands and placed them on her hips and then pressed her clothed pussy closer to his face.

“Take them off, with your mouth Chris.”

With a grin, he reached forward and grabbed the edge with his teeth and proceed to pull them down until she pushed him away to take them and wiped his mouth with the cloth, giving him a sample of her juices, before dropping them onto the floor. Next she took off her bra and threw them to the side. Chris felt his breathing hitch as she cupped her breasts and played with them for a bit. She straddled his hips and her right hand pushed into his hair.

“Hmm your hair is getting very long.”

Chris couldn’t help but smile, “Yeah well it’s for Infinity Wars.”

“Bearded Steve? I like it, maybe we should do a bit of roleplaying next time and you can wear your red plaid shirt.”

Chris chuckled, “Lumberjack Steve?”

“Damn right, though I’m not complaining,” she tugged his hair playfully, “gives me more things to hold on when you’re fucking me.” Chris groaned and his cock jerked inside his jeans. “Is that what you want birthday boy? Fuck me nice and good? Yeah, yeah you do. Want that nice thick cock of yours inside of me.” 

Scarlett started to take off black long sleeve shirt and caressed his muscular chest. Kissing his neck before sliding down his body and kneeling onto the floor. Chris groaned as she cupped his cock through his jeans. Unbuttoning the button, he nearly came as she used her teeth to unzip the pants. His body shuddered as her tongue licked him through his blue boxer briefs. Chris helped her take off his jeans and socks until he was naked as she was. He watched as she teased his cock with small kitten licks, her nails gently scratching his inner thighs. Fucking Christ she looked so beautiful as she wrapped her lips around the head of his cock, Chris would die happily with his cock in her mouth. Scarlett’s teeth gently scraping the side and her tongue teasing the underside of the head. She hummed around, letting the small vibrations massage the throbbing length. Carefully she relaxed her throat until she took him all in and dark blonde pubes tickling at her nose. 

Chris gripped the sheets tightly as Scarlett was bobbing up and down, occasionally pulling away to swirl her tongue around the head. He could feel his balls tightening at her ministrations.

“Fuck Scar, I’m going to come.”

She took the head inside of her mouth while using her left hand to stroke him. With a loud moan, he spilled his hot seeds inside of her mouth. As he felt himself softening, Scarlett pulled away but was slowly stroking his cock. They moved themselves further up on the bed until he was resting his head on the pillows and Scarlett was giving him butterfly kisses all over his chest. Her right hand was lazily stroking his happy trail. 

“Hope you aren’t getting sleepy.”

“Ha, hilarious Scar.”

Before Chris could flip them over, she had pinned his wrists up above his head. 

“Uh huh dear, this night is all about you,” she leaned down and kissed him. 

“Fuck babe, you know I might please you.”

“I know, she smiled against his lips, “I also know you like leaving beard burns all over my legs,” she playfully tugged at his beard causing Chris to laugh, “but not tonight. It’s your birthday after all.” 

So Chris started to relax and let himself be kissed by his beautiful girlfriend. Each time he slide his hand close to her dripping pussy, Scarlett would playfully slap his hand. He liked having her naked body pressed against his own. His head dipped back as she was stroking his cock again, her thumb rubbing the tip. 

“Tease,” he growled. 

With a playful smirk, she sat up and reached for the drawer of the nightstand and grabbed a condom. She positioned herself between his legs and placed the condom into her mouth as if she was sucking on a pacifier. Chris cursed as she used her mouth to place it on the tip and used her teeth to pull it down all the way. And before she pulled away, she gave the tip a suck before kissing all the up his body and then kissing his lips. Chris placed his hands on her hips, helping her position herself and sliding her down onto his cock. She moaned as she felt him stretching her out and reaching deep inside. Chris watched as his beautiful girlfriend bite her lip as the tip was brushing against her g-spot. He watched as her gorgeous tits bounced with every movement. God almighty he was lucky to have Scarlett in his life. After everything they’ve been through, they finally found themselves being pulled together. As if they were magnets who were kept apart for too long that they finally magnetized toward one another. It wasn’t easy with what was going through with their own lives. Scarlett going through a rough divorce and Chris’ break up with Jenny Slate, but they got through everything together. It took a good year for fans to finally cool down when they stated they were a couple. 

Sitting up, Chris cupped her face and pulled her into a deep passionate kiss that had Scarlett moaning hotly into his mouth. 

“I love you so much Scar, you mean so much to me and I’m so goddamn happy that you’re mine.”

The other blonde smiled at him, “I love you too Chris, and I’m happy that you’re mine too.”

As they kissed again, Scarlett was playing with his nipples, making Chris moan. She moved her left hand between them and started to rub her clit. Her right hand tugged at his hair as she cried out her orgasm and Chris buried his face into her neck as he came inside of the condom.

“Fuck darling, you were amazing.”

Scarlett smiled at him sweetly, “Night’s still not over.”

As she removed herself from him, she pulled off the condom, tying it and throwing it into the garbage. Scarlett gave him a sly smile before moving a bit towards the edge of the bed, and then turning around and was on all fours. Her ass presented at him and that sly smile was still on her lips as she looked over her shoulder. Chris felt like he died and gone to heaven, he loved everything about Scarlett but it was her ass he was most fond of, and the fact she was allowing him to fuck it brought him great pride.

Reaching into the drawer of the night stand, he pulled out a bottle of lube and another condom.

“Relax Scar,” Chris kissed her shoulder and sat down on the the heels of his feet.

She bit her lip as she watched him pour some lube down her ass, the cold liquid making her shudder. Chris poured some onto his hands and spread the lube onto her hole. She gasped as she felt his index finger circling around the ring of muscle before slowly sliding in. 

“Easy babe, breathe for me.”

Scarlett tried to slow down her breathing. Anal sex was new to her but she wanted to make her Chris’ birthday special. Her hands gripping the sheets a bit tighter as he slipped his middle finger in. He gave his lover words of praise and kissed her back as he loosened her up. Chris could feel her insides clamping down on his fingers, imagining already how nice it would be his cock inside of her ass. 

“Gonna add a third finger Scar, breathe and relax okay?” She gave him a nod and slowly his ring finger was added.

Scarlett’s body shuddered as her ass was full with his three fingers. They were curling inside and making her pussy drip with her juices. After a few more minutes of stretching her ass, Chris slowly pulled his fingers out and grabbed a chemical free wipe to clean his fingers. He then grabbed the condom and opened it, then proceeded to roll it onto his cock. Despite the condom being already lubricated, he poured more lube onto his condom covered length and spreading it all over. He poured lube onto her twitching hole.

“Relax Scar and just breathe,” Chris instructed as he grabbed her hips. 

Slowly he pushed into her tight hole. Scarlett’s nails dug into the bed sheets as she felt him stretching her ass. While it felt a bit painfully it also felt really good, having his thick cock filling her ass. He gave her a few minutes to adjust to the new sensation, even though he wanted nothing more than to pound her ass, Scarlett’s well being always came first for Chris even though it was his birthday. She relaxed a bit as he gave her more soft kisses and rubbed herself against him. Chris pulled halfway out and then pushed back in, it was a slow start until she was completely adjusted. Then he pulled all the way out until the tip was in and then thrusted a bit hard. As he started to fuck her ass, Scarlett pushed back too, wanting more of him. 

“Fuck your ass is so tight for me Scar. Love my gift darling,” he nuzzled against her neck.

She happily mewled as his hand started to rub her clit. Chris was sitting on his heels as he pulled her onto his hip. Her head leaning back against his shoulder and that same hand was slipping a finger inside of her quivering pussy and then another. His fingers and cock were fucking both her holes. Chris occupied her mouth with his own as he continued to fuck her ass with his aching cock. Her left hand reached to tug on his hair, making him growl. His other hand was cupping a breast, tugging and pinching at it. All was needed was the curl of his fingers and one more thrust and Scarlett let out a loud pleasurable cry. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Chris snarled as his body was shuddering from a full blown orgasm as he came hard inside of the condom. 

The room was filled with their heavy breathing. Carefully, he laid Scarlett down and slowly pulled out of her. Taking off the condom, tying it and throwing into the garbage, Chris shuffled them around and had them underneath the covers. 

“How you feeling?”

Scarlett hummed happily and nuzzled against his chest, “Wonderful and did you like your gifts?”

Chris chuckled before kissing her softly, “Best gift ever, thanks Scar it was lovely,” he brushed her cheek with his thumb. “But just being with you is truly the best gift of all for me.” 


End file.
